


Never Again, Little One.

by LarsLarsPantsOnFars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Caring Pekka, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just Friends Right Now, Nashville Predators, No established relationship, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Poor Juuse, emotional distress, hockey rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsLarsPantsOnFars/pseuds/LarsLarsPantsOnFars
Summary: Pekka begins to notice something is really really wrong with his housemate/teammate.Worry becomes too much and he finally decides to confront Juuse about it.He is not prepared for what he hears.(Jesus I'm shit with summaries. Please go easy! I'm really not much of a writer and this has not been double checked or edited.)ALSO TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS/DISCUSSIONS OF NON-CON!!





	Never Again, Little One.

**Author's Note:**

> Couple things:
> 
> 1) I'm new to the Juuse/Pekka fandom and am still learning their personalities so somethings may seem very ooc. Sorry!
> 
> 2) IT IS TO BE ASSUMED THAT ALL INTERACTION BETWEEN THE 2 MEN IS IN THEIR NATIVE LANGUAGE. NOT ENGLISH. I just don't know anyone that could've possibly correctly translated all this into Finnish.

Pekka Rinne has always been a very observant man. 

I mean, being able to pick up on seemingly small details kinda comes with his job of goaltending. A job he's exceptionally good at, too.

And it's because of this grand ability to notice little things that he can see just how distant and withdrawn his goaltending protege has become within the last couple weeks. 

Not just with him, who happens to be the man he lives with.  
But with all the other players of the Nashville Predators.

Pekka can't pretend he hasn't seen the many times Juuse jumps when someone claps him on the shoulder to wish him a good game. He can see how the boy has to stop and mentally reset himself, as if he's having some intense internal pep talk to calm himself down.

His eyes are distant. Almost..empty? Like he's physically here but his mind is millions of miles away. 

He sits further away from the others-from Pekka-than he ever used to before. 

And the strangest thing?

He doesnt shower in the locker room after games anymore. He quickly strips off his gear, loads up his bags, and heads on out, never giving more than a small smile and nod of recognition to any praises that may come his way as he's leaving. 

And to Pekka this is all INCREDIBLY unlike Juuse. Totally and completely.

When Pekka arrives at his house Juuse is already in bed.

'Very strange,' he thinks. But he never pushes questions on the boy. They have a great relationship. He knows Juuse will talk to him when he's ready. 

Except, another week goes by and, if anything, Juuse has gotten worse. 

He is eating less and less. Sleeping more and withdrawing into himself more than ever before. He hardly talks to anyone at all and seems to avoid eye contact at all costs. 

Now Pekka is worried.

He thinks that maybe Juuse is sick. That perhaps he got some terrible news from the doctor. 

Only, he can't remember Juuse even having gone to a doctor recently. Surely if he had had an appointment he would've marked it on the kitchen calendar like he does all his other appointments and events and such. 

Another day passes. It's their off day. No practices or anything. Just time to relax.

Juuse hasn't come out of the guest room.

Pekka stares at the shut guest room door, rubs the back of his neck with his right hand and let's out a long breath. 

He walks up and knocks on the door. 

He's not surprised when he gets no answer. 

He knocks again.

"Juus?" He waits a minute for an answer. He doesn't get one. 

"I'm coming in. Is that ok, bud?"

No reply. 

He twists the knob and let's himself in. 

Juuse is still in bed but Pekka can see his shoulders shaking.

"Juus? Are you alright? Are you cold? I'm gonna sit down next to you, ok?"

If Juuse is listening he surely doesn't make it known. 

As Pekka cautiously takes a seat on the edge of the guest bed, his body pressing up slightly against Juuse's back, he can immediately feel the boy tense. The tremors of his shoulders have stopped but Pekka can distinctly make out the sound of soft sniffling, like someone when they've been crying.

He debates whether or not to place a hand on Juuse's shoulder but decides against it given the shorter man's instant stiffening when Pekka first sat down. 

"Hey," he starts quietly, "you alright? Nobody has heard much from you. They're starting to worry. Is it...anything I can help with? Are you sick?"

Juuse takes a deep breath in and reluctantly shakes his head. 

Pekka can work with this.

"Alright then. Not sick. Is it your family? Did something happen to somebody?"

Again, Juuse just shakes his head.

"Are you hurt, Juuse? Do we need to go-"

"No," came the curt reply. It was so sharp and sudden it made Pekka jump a bit.

Juuse sighs heavily then tries again, softer, "No. I'm fine, alright?"

Maybe it's the 13 years worth of more life experience but Pekka can definitely tell the kid is far from alright. 

Something isn't right at all.

"Juus, babe, you're not eating. You're not taking care of yourself which is extremely unlike you. I hate to push this but something seems very wrong. And if there's anything I can do-"

"There's nothing you can do."

"Juuse-"

"I mean it, Pekka," Juuse suddenly shoots up to a sitting position facing the elder goalie, "There's nothing you can do. Nothing anyone can do. What's happened...happened. I can't...you..nothing is gonna fix it."

If Pekka wasn't worried as hell before he sure as shit was now and thoroughly confused to boot. He was looking directly at Juuse. He could see the black rings around the boy's slightly sunken, red-rimmed eyes. His skin was paler than Pekka had ever seen it before. And...were those bruises on the side of his neck?

He felt stuck. He didn't want to set his backup off anymore, but he just KNEW something really really bad has happened. He needed to know what it was. He needed to help Juuse in anyway he could. 

"Juuse, please. It's just me. I know I can't force you to talk about anything you don't want to, but something is clearly very wrong. Please. Please let me help you. It'll only get worse if you keep it inside. It can stay between the two of us. No one else has to know anything you don't want them to."

There are fresh tears welling in the younger's eyes. He chews his bottom lip, turning his face away from his mentor.

"You'll look at me different. You'll never see me the same way again and you'll think I'm a weak little bitch if I tell you."

"Juuse...you KNOW that's not true. There is nothing you could tell me that would ever EVER make me think any less or differently of you. But you're hurting. Please-"

"I..I can't."

He knows he should probably stop now and leave the boy alone but this is the first time since Juuse's drastic turn around that Pekka finally feels like he's getting somewhere. Given Juuse's reaction, though, he isn't quite as confident he wants to know exactly where this might be going.

"Did someone"-he swallows, tries again-"did someone hurt you?"

Juuse makes an extremely faint whimpering sound, squeezing his eyes against the new tears falling and nods. 

"Can I ask what happened?" Pekka's heart was beginning to race. He couldn't tell if it was from a scared anticipation of what the boy was gonna tell him or an immediate adrenaline rush to find out who did this and promptly kill them. 

Juuse sniffles and wipes his nose on his shirt sleeve. He steadied his breathing and began, not looking Pekka in the eye.

"I..when I was in Milwaukee I'd gone out with a few of the guys on the team after practice. A bar. I don't know the name. Don't remember. It was kind of late and most of them had left with girls. I dont do that so I stayed behind to finish my drink. After that I was going to leave. This man, blond guy, tall and kind of loud came and sat next to me. Said he recognized me from the Nashville hockey team. He seemed really nice so we talked a bit. After that I dont know what happened. I only had one drink. Everything went fuzzy and dark really fast. The guy said he'd give me a ride back. I knew I shouldn't have, Pekka, but I could hardly walk. He never took me back home. He just pulled over and asked if I needed to be sick. It was really really dark. Everything was spinning. I didn't feel right about anything. I remember hearing him get out and open the door on my side. The rest happened too fast. He dragged me out of the car and threw me on the ground. I couldn't fight. I couldn't even see straight. He...He ripped off..my.." Juuse was starting to cry again. He cradled his head in his left hand, body heaving with sobs. 

The older Finn didn't need to hear anymore. He'd heard enough. He understood fully.

"Pekka..he-"

"Shh. You don't need to say anymore if you don't want to, Little One," he felt helpless watching the boy cry harder and bend over the sheets, folding into himself. Pekka could also feel a deep anger building within. He wanted nothing more than to find that disgusting shit sack and beat him within an inch of his life. But he swallowed that back down, filing it anyway for another time. Right now Juuse needed him level-headed and emotionally stable. 

"Can I touch you?"

Juuse took a moment before nodding. Pekka turned so that his body was facing Juuse's. Slowly, he reached out both arms and waited for Juuse to allow himself to sink into the embrace. The younger Finn did just that, burying his face into Pekka's muscular chest. Pekka tried so hard to ignore Juuse's tensing as he wrapped his arms around him loosely. He didn't want to hold him too tight and scare him. Gently, he brought a hand to rest on the brunette's locks and began stroking them. 

"I don't understand...," came a soft, choked whisper.

Pekka pulled back to look his boy in the eye, his brow furrowing a little in an attempt to understand.

"Why..why did he do it? What did I do wrong, Pekka? Wh-why did this happen?"

"Oh sweetheart," Pekka pulled him back against his chest, placing his chin atop the young boy's head, "there are some people in this world who are incredibly sick in the head. Who think it's okay to take what they want from somebody. They don't care who they hurt or how badly. And, Juuse, I am so so so sorry it happened to you. If there was anyway I could take this from you I would in a heartbeat. I can't tell you exactly why this happened, all I can do is be here for you whenever you need me. I'll never leave to deal with this on your own ever. And I PROMISE you I will do everything in my power to make sure this will never ever happen to you again."

He gives a chaste kiss to the top of Juuse's head before resting his cheek there. 

Juuse's crying started to subside and his breathing became calmer. He's relaxed in Pekka's embrace. He believes everything Pekka says, feels safer in the man's arms. He sighs, brings his right hand up to grip at the arm wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry, Pekka."

The older man starts to gently rock them back and forth, "you've nothing to be sorry for, Little One. Absolutely nothing. What you need right now is to rest. Would you...would you like to come to my bed? Would that be ok or..?" He can feel the boy nod against his chest. 

"Alright. I'm going to carry you, that ok?"

Juuse nods again, weakly. He feels too exhausted to do anything else. 

He doesn't move much as Pekka stands up and positions himself to pick up the other goalie bridal style. When he hooks his arm behind Juuse's knees and lifts him up he's shocked at just how lightweight the younger man is. He makes a mental note to make sure to cook more for him from now on, anything his boy wants. 

He proceeds to his bedroom, notices that Juuse hasn't opened his eyes once. He figures he's probably sound asleep by now. He could tell the poor thing was so very, very tired. 

Against the stark white sheets of Pekka's king size bed, Juuse looks so incredibly small. Pekka tucks him in and adjusts the pillow under his head a little. The boy never stirs and Pekka can hear his light snores. 

He sits down on what little edge of the bed is free and strokes a fallen strand of hair from Juuse's face. He thinks about the long road of recovery that lies ahead for his teammate, knows nothing about it is gonna be easy, but one thing is certain--he won't be facing it by himself. There's a sudden pang of guilt in his chest as he remembers that Juuse has been carrying this horrific memory around for weeks suffering quietly. All alone. He leans down, places a tender kiss in the soft, greasy locks before gently nuzzling his nose into them. Into Juuse's hair he whispers,

"Never again, Little One. Never ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> Told y'all I wasn't a writer. Be gentle with comments. Sincere apologies if this topic has offended anyone! That was not my intention. I'm just a huge sucker for hurt!Juuse/comforting!Pekka.


End file.
